<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Nerd Can Dance by Starstruckangel2009</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982617">The Nerd Can Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruckangel2009/pseuds/Starstruckangel2009'>Starstruckangel2009</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruckangel2009/pseuds/Starstruckangel2009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logic Dances, and not in the style your thinking of.</p><p>Or Logan is a secret Goofball and only the Dark sides notice, plus angst.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started as just an experiment, it simply looked interesting, dancing that is. Specifically Swing dancing, so far it was one of two types that had ties as part of the dress code. The other was ballroom dancing but seeing as he had no partner that was not an option. </p><p>It took him a little to get the hang of it but after that he found it quiet enjoyable. He found himself needing to model his room so that he could stand while working, unable to keep his feet still.  Nobody knew about his newest hobby and he intended to keep it that way.</p><p>At least until Anxiety caught him. </p><p>It was rather funny actually, Anxiety as he later found out had a routine of checking the sides rooms before he went to bed, and as such had likely seen him dancing on more than one occasion but until this point decided not to say anything. </p><p>"Logic I know you love dancing, but it is too late for this shit!" He had shouted throwing a pillow at his head. Knocking him off his feet and onto the ground.  </p><p>Logic had a small heart attack at the darker sides intrusion, "Relax man I'm just here to make sure you go to bed. You're secrets safe with me." </p><p>Although Logic didn't believe him in the slightest, he suddenly felt exhausted, a glance at his clock informed him of why. It was three in the morning, sighing he glanced at Anxiety only to see that he had already left.</p><p>"Thank you Anxiety," Logic mumbled before snapping into his PJs and curling into bed. </p><p>The next morning Logic found a note on his table, reading I know you don't believe me about the dancing thing, but if you want something to hold over my head, come to my room after 8PM. </p><p>So precisely at 8:01 PM he opened the door to Anxiety's room, and while unsure of what to expect was sure that this was not it. </p><p>Virgil was eating an apple, normal enough but it was how he was eating it that was so strange. He was eating the apple with his feet bent in half while his hand balanced him on wooden blocks. </p><p>"You'll catch flies with your mouth open like that Logic ," Virgil said smirking as he made his way back to a normal position. "I apologize, I was merely surprised is all," Logic replied promptly closing his mouth. "I simply had no idea that you were this... Flexible, Anxiety." </p><p>The other side shrugged, “Anyway we’re even now.”   </p><p>“Right… even.” Logic says awkwardly wanting to stay. “Anyway thank you for this… display, I should let you get back to it." </p><p>"It's cool if you wanna stay Logic . Deceit and Remus practically break my door down to watch." Virgil says getting back onto his blocks, Logic stares unused to being wanted. "I didn't think Deciet would enjoy this type of display." Logic says quietly sitting down on the anxious sides couch. </p><p>"He doesn't, it actually freaks him the fuck out," Anxiety chuckles, "Remus usually drags him along." </p><p>As Logic watched Anxiety move his body into insane positions, he felt something swell within him. It was the same feeling he had when he danced he realized with a smile. </p><p>He was happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: The game </p><p>Logic had another experiment that he wanted to test shortly after finding Anxiety's secret. But he was unsure of how to bring the topic up to the other man, so he decided to take a calculated risk.</p><p>One day while in the kitchen, Anxiety was leaning on the counter speaking to Patton while Roman was in the imagination. Taking care that Patton remained unaware of his movements, he began to dance, small barely noticeable moves with just his feet before fully breaking out into a full solo Charleston swing.</p><p> </p><p>His smaller moves caught Anxiety attention and his impromptu Charleston gave him a case of the giggles. When Patton turned to look at what was behind him he abruptly stopped, only to immediately pick back up when he turned back around. </p><p>This went on for their entire conversation. </p><p>Later Logic would find himself in the hot seat when talking to Roman. Anxiety sliently opened the hallway vent, looked him dead in the eye and proceeded to fold himself into the small space even moving the cover back over it. </p><p>Thankfully due to his practice with poker faces he managed to not alter Roman of what was going on behind him. And later that night while Logic watched the other side bending himself in odd shapes, the pair of them would laugh at the Happenings of the day.</p><p>"Woah, Logic!" Anxiety suddenly exclaimed catching Logic , who was bent over laughing, off guard. "Yes?" Logic wheezed out through his laughter. "I think that's the first time I've heard you laugh man."</p><p>Logic blinked and cleared his throat. "I believe you are correct." </p><p>“Logic, you okay? You look like you’re about to cry.” Anxiety noted from his prone position on the floor. “I assure you I am fine Anxiety. Now if you would excuse me…. I have a lot of work to do.” he stood up and moved to leave only for Anxiety to reach out and lightly grasp his ankle from his mangle of limbs.  </p><p>Immediately, Logic jerked his leg back out of his grasp. Anxiety stared at him concerned for the moment, before he spoke again, “I’m going to go see the others soon, tomorrow probably, around like 5 or something, wanna come with?” </p><p>Before Logic could stop himself he agreed. </p><p>And as he walked down the hallway he couldn't help but look forward to it. </p><p>Five came around quickly, especially when Logic spent half of the day playing the game he'd created with Anxiety. Dancing wildly behind the others backs. </p><p>"Ready?" Anxiety asked, seeing Logic standing in front of the door.  "Are you sure it is alright for me to accompany you?"</p><p>"Yeah it's cool dude, c'mon." Anxiety assured and held the door open to the Dark Side. </p><p>It was brighter than Logic had expected, much more open as well. It was a open field with golden grass as far as he could see, the sky was a bright cloudless blue it was warm but not uncomfortable. “Not what you were expecting?” Virgil said noticing the surprise painting Logic ’s face. </p><p>“It’s beautiful…. Who made it?”</p><p>“Remus actually, with a little help from the two of us that is. C’mon the commons is this way.” Anxiety says starting to walk through the waist tall grass, Logic follows behind. “Who is Remus?” Logic asked, keeping up with Anxiety. </p><p>“Dark Creativity, better known as Intrusive thoughts.” </p><p>“Call me Remus though!” Said a voice from behind, making Logic jump. “Oh… Who’s this? Did Anxiety finally find himself a boyfriend?”</p><p>Anxiety went red beside him then let out a hardy laugh, “I will fucking stab you.” the dark side said summoning a knife. “Bring it on Spider Boy!” Remus says summoning his morning star.</p><p>Anxiety suddenly lunged at Remus and tackled him to the ground. Logic watched in confusion as the pair of side wrestled on the ground. </p><p>"Don't mind them Logic, these aren't their normal annitics." A sultry voice says from behind, "Come on, the commons is this way.” there was a hand on his back and he jerked back.</p><p>“Woah, sorry. I’ll ask next time.” the voice said, in a light yet serious manner. “I’m Deceit by the way.” the voice finally came and faced him. He wore a bowler hat and a caplet along side a pair of yellow gloves, half of his face was covered with scales and his eyes where two different colors.</p><p>“Those too will probably… be awhile.” Deceit mused watching the pair wrestle on the ground. </p><p>“Follow me, we’ll have some tea while those two try and kill each other.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>